Romaní
by Erzs
Summary: La acusan de bruja, de ser un monstruo, cuando el verdadero monstruo estaba sentado en aquel trono. Pero su historia no terminara ahí y menos cuando el androide esta ahí para ella. WandaxVisión. AU. Basado en la leyenda "La mulata de Córdoba" Songfic por Fortaleza


Ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los he tomado para esta cosa rara.

Dia 13 Reto Fanfictionero

Canción: La Mulata por Fortaleza. Que a su vez esta inspirada en el mito Veracruzano de La Mulata de Córdoba.

AU para encajar con la canción

* * *

Transia. Ese lugar había sido su hogar desde que tenía memoria, la había visto nacer. Ese lugar que había acabado con todo lo que conocía. Todo había sido destruido sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Nada más que huir y rezar a cualquier Dios que existiera, mientras su hermano le gritaba que corriera lo más lejos posible de aquella destrucción.

Todo había cambiado. Y es que donde antes había bosques campos y flores, ahora era reemplazado con enormes estructuras metálicas, con la así llamada "modernidad". Claro, ella se había mantenido lo más lejos posible de esto, pérdida en el pequeño pedazo de naturaleza que le habían dejado. Ahí donde tenía su pequeño rincón y esperaba pacientemente el regreso de su hermano, sin importarle cuantos años más tuvieran que pasar. Confiada que, mientras no se metiera con los extranjeros que habían robado su hogar, la dejarían vivir en paz. Grave error.

Un día, mientras buscaba algunas hierbas medicinales, los encontró. Eran esos hombres metálicos que había visto a lo lejos, hombres sin ninguna esencia de vida. Frio e insensible metal. Y aun así, llevaban encima una capa de ropa color verde, como uniforme de soldados. Ella simplemente trató de ignorarlos y seguir su camino, pero antes de poder avanzar, uno de ellos se le acercó agresivamente y la tomó del brazo, haciendo que tirara sus provisiones. Inmediatamente adoptó una posición defensiva, mientras murmuraba unas palabras y de sus dedos salía una especie de luz rojiza.

— ¡Alto! –detrás de los robots apareció una figura, diferente a ellos. Parecía más humana, más sensible. Si no fuera por el color rojo en su "piel" hubiera jurado que era un ser humano. Su capa también era diferente, de un color dorado brillante. —El rey ha dicho que la quiere viva. –el robot que la tenía sujetada momentos antes la había liberado, pero ahora no había opción de correr. Habían aprovechado ese momento de ventaja para rodearla, dejándola sin alternativas. —No te asustes. No tenemos órdenes de lastimarte. Solo necesitamos que nos acompañes. El pueblo y el rey en persona requieren una audiencia contigo.

—Yo no conozco a su rey, ni a su pueblo. Solo quiero que me dejen en paz. –inmediatamente las alertas de los robots se activaron, empezando a sonar como una especie de alarma que la puso en estado de alerta.

—Protocolo 031964 desactivado. Objetivo No-Hostil –el que parecía ser el líder de aquel extraño fue el dio aquella orden, acercándose a ella y hablándole suavemente. —Si yo fuera usted no haría eso. –continuó acercándose lentamente, tratando de no alterarla más. —Y, muy a mi pesar, me temo que no tiene otra opción señorita. Como rey de estas tierras, el rey Doom tiene todo el derecho de llamarle y usted no podrá negarse.

— ¡Estas también eran mis tierras! Mi hogar… tu rey fue quien me lo quito todo. –lo miró desafiante, algo que sorprendió al contrario quien pareció detenerse un momento, procesando la información.

Después de todo, pensó ella, no era más que una máquina al final de cuentas.

—Entonces, tal vez puedas aprovechar la audiencia para exponer tus puntos al rey. —Fue la opción menos agresiva que surgió en las hipotéticas situaciones. —Tal vez encuentres una manera de solucionar esta situación.

Wanda lo miró directamente a los ojos y supo que algo andaba mal con su respuesta. Pero después de todo, ¿Qué más podría hacer? Sabía que sería inútil resistirse y, de todos modos, no le quedaba nada que perder.

El androide observó como la chica asentía, deshaciéndose de su pose defensiva. Gentilmente se acercó y le ofreció su mano. Después de todo, ella era una invitada, o por lo menos eso es lo que decían sus órdenes. Al momento del contacto, una extraña sensación lo invadió, algo que en sus años de existencia no había experimentado. Se quedó ahí estático unos segundos eternos hasta que la chica le hablo.

—Disculpa, ¿No piensas llevarme con tu rey? –si ella también había sentido algo parecido, parecía disimularlo muy bien. Fue su turno de asentir, mientras la guiaba de la mano por el camino de regreso a la ciudad.

…

Iba caminando por el largo pasillo que era el centro de aquel palacio. Se sorprendió de que, siendo todo tan tecnológico y "moderno", aquel palacio conservara una estética tan "clásica". Paredes de piedra iluminadas por antorchas –no– por luces que simulaban antorchas.

Una enorme multitud de gente estaba ahí reunida, a los lados del pasillo central sin atreverse a ponerse en su camino. Claro, eso no impedía que los gritos y el ruido se acrecentará al notar su presencia.

"¡Es el espíritu! ¡Es solo una niña! ¡Es un demonio! ¡No la lastimen! ¡Por su culpa estamos en la ruina!"

Estos y más gritos rodeaban sus pasos al avanzar ¿Todo esto era por ella? ¿Creían que ella era la mala? ¡¿Por qué?! Ella solo era una víctima más de la situación. Oyó pasos detrás de ella, de aquel extraño ser que no era robot ni humano, mientras la escoltaba hacía el trono. Fijo su vista en la gente que seguía armando bullicio y lo notó. Los conocía. No a todos claro, pero una buena parte de ellos eran su antiguo pueblo, sus amigos, su gente. Estaban vivos, ¡Estaban a salvo! Y eso significaba…

— ¿Wanda? –enfrente de ella, junto al trono que había evitado mirar, su hermano se mantenía de pie con la mirada sorprendida.

—Pietro… ¡Pietro! –su primer impulso fue correr hacía el, pero fue detenida por su guía. Levanto la vista encontrándose frente a frente con el supuesto "rey". Rey Doom. Se maldijo internamente por no hacer la conexión antes. Y es que el rey Victor Von Doom era soberano de las tierras vecinas de Latveria, conocido por su crueldad y su deseo de poder. Ahora todo tenía sentido, él había proclamado Transia como suya sin tomar en cuenta los cientos de personas que ahí vivían… ¿Pero cómo era que su hermano había permitido tal barbarie? ¿Cómo es que ahora estaba al lado de quien había destruido todo lo que amaban?

—Haz una reverencia –le susurró su escolta, mientras el hacía lo propio por su parte. —Su majestad Doom. La chica que solicitó.

—Con qué tú eres el espíritu que aterroriza a mis ciudadanos por las noches ¿No es así? –Habló sin levantarse de su trono. —Pero solo eres una simple mortal. Una chiquilla inofensiva.

La chica lo observo detenidamente. Su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara metálica, de apariencia similar a los robots que la habían atrapado. Sus ojos, que eran la única parte visible de la cara, denotaban una tristeza, un cansancio. Desesperación. Inspiraban lástima. O lo harían si ella no supiera la clase de monstruo que era en realidad.

— ¡Es una bruja! Yo mismo lo he visto –uno de los aldeanos dio un paso al frente, apuntándola con un dedo acusador. —Por las noches canta en lenguas, le canta al demonio. Una luz enceguecedora y roja como las llamas del infierno se puede ver. ¡Debe ser castigada!

Wanda se asustó ante las acusaciones y busco rápidamente con la mirada a su hermano, quien solo desvío la vista. Esto solo aumento aquel sentimiento de desamparo en su corazón. Mezclada con una leve sensación de furia al saberse engañada durante todo este tiempo, saber que él la había abandonado, y ahora lo volvía a hacer ante sus persecutores. Un destello rojizo, casi invisible pero no desapercibido por Doom, ilumino sus ojos esmeraldas. Ella abrió la boca para defenderse de su principal acusador.

— ¿Cómo osas interrumpir a tu monarca? ¿Acaso sabes el castigo que esto implica? ¡Doombots! Llévenselo de mi vista. –más robots, iguales a los del bosque, aparecieron de la nada y rodearon al hombre acatando las órdenes, mientras el pobre solo gritaba aterrorizado. —En cuanto a nuestra acusada, yo mismo me encargare de hacerle un interrogatorio y un juicio apropiado. Claro, junto a nuestro segundo al mando, Pietro Maximoff. Mañana mismo nos encargaremos de dar la noticia del veredicto. –observó detenidamente a la chica, que no fue indiferente a esta mirada acosadora.

—Si me permite, su alteza, me parecería correcto escoltar a la acusada a su celda. –el androide habló haciendo una leve reverencia hacía el monarca. —Después de todo, mientras no sea enjuiciada podríamos mostrarle la clemencia de su majestad.

—Muy bien Visión. Cumple con lo que has dicho. Examinare los testimonios mientras tanto –volteó su vista hacia un lado —Pietro, acompáñalo y ve que todo se cumpla como debe ser.

El de pelo plateado asintió con una leve reverencia, dirigiéndose en dirección de la chica sin mirarla a los ojos. Los tres empezaron a caminar, guiados por el así llamado "Visión" hacía una de las puertas laterales. Antes de salir, el androide volteó hacía el pueblo y con una voz potente exclamó —La audiencia ha terminado. Todos tienen permitido volver a sus hogares y trabajos. –y sin más preámbulo, entró por puerta.

…

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Me abandonaste todos estos años. Yo creí… creí que…

—Bueno, ¡Yo también lo creí! –Pietro se veía demacrado. Sus ojos que hacía apenas unos años irradiaban luz y felicidad ahora eran opacados por un par de ojeras. Había crecido varios centímetros desde que lo vio por última vez, pero no más. Seguía siendo el mismo Pietro que recordaba. —Doom… el me llevó a Latveria y me mantuvo ahí mientras trataba de "conquistar" estas tierras. Muchas personas… Muchos se negaron, muchas vidas se perdieron. Finalmente vino a mí y me ofreció ser su segundo al mando en Transia, sabiendo que eso ayudaría a calmar a los que se oponían. Cuando volví y no te vi entre los sobrevivientes creí lo peor. –se detuvo lentamente a observarla a través de los barrotes. Se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa y él no había estado ahí para protegerla. Como no podía protegerla ahora. — ¿Cómo sobreviviste sola ahí afuera?

—Mamá… Las enseñanzas de mamá. Aprender a utilizar la energía de la naturaleza ¿Recuerdas? Así podía encontrar que comer, conseguí construir una pequeña casa. Sobreviví.

Visión se quedó observando distante, con una extraña sensación en su pecho. Sabía que no era justo encerrar a aquella muchacha con un corazón tan noble y que había sufrido tanto. Pero órdenes eran órdenes y él debía obedecer. Aunque no supiera porque. Notó como Pietro empezaba a sacudir la cabeza con pánico.

— ¡No debes decirle a Doom! El solo quiere poder y si se entera… -la tomó de las manos —Debes irte de aquí. Nos iremos de aquí. Buscare un modo y juntos…

Un minuto. Eso fue lo que tomó. Un minuto que estaba perdido en los ojos verdes de la chica frente a él. Un minuto tras el que su grito ensordecedor fue lo único que llenaba la habitación. Un minuto en el que el cuerpo del hombre se desplomaba frente a ellos.

Un Doombot salido de la nada había disparado un tiro certero hacía él, matándolo al instante. La chica sollozaba, tratando de hacer algo para salvarlo. Pero era muy tarde.

Doom entró a la habitación, un par de doombots tras él. La chica levantó la vista con odio, susurrando unas palabras y preparándose para atacar. El "rey" solo se río, susurrando unas palabras él mismo y notando como el brillo rojizo de las manos de la chica desaparecía. —Eso no te servirá conmigo. Soy más poderoso que tú.

—Eres un monstruo. Un monstruo sin alma –la chica bajó los brazos enfrentándolo con la mirada — ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Era tu garantía para mantener estas tierras!

—Era. Tú misma lo has dicho. Y ahora tengo otra. –lentamente se acercó a ella, susurrando un hechizo que la inmovilizo. Posó sus dedos suavemente en su rostro. —Y debo decir que es una más agradable y poderosa. –Se separó unos centímetros —Y tienes razón, a cambio de estos poderes he perdido mi alma y existe cierta magia que no puedo realizar. Pero tú, mi niña, tú eres la clave para que sea el ser más poderoso del planeta. Estarás a mi lado, como mi esposa.

— ¡Jamás me casaría contigo, menos después de lo que has hecho! Preferiría morir antes de casarme contigo. –seguía inmovilizada, pero luchaba con encontrar la forma de detener el hechizo

— ¿En serio? Pues que así sea. Morirás junto a todos los transios que tu hermano trató de proteger. Todo por tu egoísmo ¿Estas dispuesta a eso? –un silencio por parte de la contraria siguió su cuestionamiento. —Eso creí. Pero como soy tan clemente, te daré hasta mañana temprano para decidirte. O te casas conmigo, o mueres junto a todo lo que queda de tu gente. –la liberó del hechizo, sabiendo que esta vez no lo atacaría. —Vámonos Visión.

—No. –El androide se enfrentó a él. —Esto está mal. No permitiré que la lastimes. –la verdad, esto iba más allá de lo que estaba bien o mal. El imaginar a la chica casada con él, prisionera… no era nada agradable.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Tu solo eres un robot, ¡No puedes oponérteme! –le lanzó un rápida mirada. —Debe haber algún desperfecto en ti. Desactivar protocolo 101968. –ante sus palabras, sintió como su energía se desvanecía, dejándole solo la suficiente para estar de pie. —Doombots, métanlo en una celda hasta que pueda ser reparado. ¡Y limpien este desastre!

…

Wanda se encontraba recostada en su celda, el dolor de lo sucedido aún en su mente. Pero, extrañamente no era tan profundo. Cuando volvió a ver a su hermano se alegró en demasía, pero sabía que no debía ilusionarse. Se iría otra vez de algún modo u otro, y, muy a su pesar, tuvo la razón.

—Lo siento, debía haber hecho algo para detenerlo. –en la celda contigua, el extraño ser le habló —Debí haberlo notado, no creí que él sería capaz de algo así. –Silencio —Pietro… él era mi amigo. Me trato como una persona, no solo esta… máquina.

—No eres solo una máquina –al fin respondió. —Lo vi cuando nos conocimos. Hay algo dentro de ti… un alma. Y sé que esto no es tu culpa. Es solo mi maldición, nada bueno puede pasarme. –empezó a tomar piedras del piso y arrojarlas por las paredes. Una "piedra" en particular llamó su atención, deteniéndose a apreciarla y sonriendo. Con un rápido empujón se levantó, tomó la piedra, que era en realidad un trozo de carbón y empezó a realizar trazos expertos sobre el muro. Las horas pasaban, el amanecer llegaba y Visión empezaba a preocuparse del poco ruido proveniente de la celda.

— ¿Wanda? –pronunció el nombre que había oído tantas veces del muchacho. De tantas historias sobre aquella "niña" curiosa. — ¿Estas bien?

—Tengo un plan. Pero necesito que vengas aquí. Cuando los Doombots habrán las celdas tu- fue interrumpida por un ruido tras de ella que, al voltear, descubrió que era el robot -no- el hombre atravesando el muro. — ¿Puedes atravesar los muros? –Lo vio asentir — ¿Entonces por qué no te has ido de aquí?

—Porque entonces te quedarías sola…

Ella se emocionó ante el gesto. Se acercó a él para indicarle su plan. — ¿Qué te parece?

En la pared, un barco dibujado en negro, lleno de detalles. Volteó hacía la chica que tenía una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro. —Es hermoso.

— ¿Qué crees que le falta?

El androide lo miro fijamente. Todos lo necesario estaba ahí. Era un navío listo para partir —Nada le falta. Solo navegar. –notó como su sonrisa se hacía más amplia.

—Pues vamos a navegar –le ofreció la mano, que el dudó en aceptar, pero sin nada que perder. Ambos caminaron hacía la pared y cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraban dentro del barco. Sus manos aún juntas. La celda se veía a lo lejos. Lo último que vio, fue como esa lejana celda se abría, mostrando a un sorprendido Doom, que parecía ignorar su escape.

Y aunque no tuviera idea de a donde lo llevase, sabía que junto a la castaña cualquier lugar sería perfecto.

* * *

Quedó más largo de lo que esperaba... pero me ha gustado el resultado.

Y usé a Doom porque todo el tiempo que escribía pensaba en el comic "The Children's Crusade" y pues... quedaba(?)

Espero haber representado la leyenda decentemente. Y que les haya gustado. Saludos~


End file.
